When they try to kill you, keep strong
by Twilight-bellajasperfan
Summary: Bella was left by edward, found by the volturi and changed, she leaves to find her mate... what challenges will it bring? Being Rewritten...
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wish I didn't live in this castle.

I wish I had never met Edward.

For fucks sake I wish I didn't see my sister at my father's funeral after Victoria ripped him to pieces.

I wish my sister wasn't a vampire.

I wish my sister wasn't mated to ARO king of vampires.

Above all… I wish I was never turned.

I wish I had succeeded in killing myself.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream and pull out my hair.

And I wanted to ripe my aching heart out.

I wanted to just burn. Burn away into nothing.

Of course Aro would never agree to this.

It was my sister's happiness he cared most about.

If I died…she would die.

She would ever be the same.

I knew 3 things for certain.

1 Fuckward wasn't my mate. He never was.

2 Someone in the Cullen family was. I didn't know who though.

3 I wish jasper had put me out of my misery on my 18th birthday.

Well I guess me –

"Bella? Miss Mary was looking for you…"

"I'll be there in a minute Felix."

I walked down the hall. I hated this life. I had nothing and no one to live for.

I walked into the throne room to see my sister on her mate's lap.

She looked at me and smiled and warmed immediately. Ah. I forgot…one thing about my sister. She was an evil bitch. Well to anyone that crossed her that is…also to new people…and Jane…

"Bells? I need to hunt. Will you do me a favor of joining…as we both know Aro doesn't….agree."

"Of course sister…I actually wanted to…chat"

We ran out shortly after. I started to grow agitated. And my sister being my sister picked up on it and looked at me oddly…

"Bella what is troubling you?"

"I hate this life sister"

I snapped a wolfs neck and drank from it.

"I saw Mary frown deeply.

"Bells i…"

"I don't blame you…i…would have regretted it deeply if I died that night. It's just that i…I have nothing to live for…"

We finished hunting in silence. Due to Mary's thinking. We returned to the castle and before I could go in Mary stopped me looking sad.

She whispered "I can't lose you too…"

She ran into the castle to I believe Aro's arms. I walked to my room to change and get a few pairs of cloths…I was leaving tonight. They liked it or not.

A knock on my door. I grabbed my bag, and left the room looking at Felix.

"Bella Master and M-"

"I know." I pushed past him and went down to the throne room and when I entered, my sister saw me and dropped to her knees in front of me…she started dry sobbing, tears would never fall again from our eyes.

I knew I didn't have long before Aro personally ripped me apart for harming her…emotionally.

"Deixe-me ir Maria, eu vou visitar. você sabe disso!"

"Bella me dizer o que está errado, por favor? Você sabe que eu te amo irmã! POR FAVOR! eu não posso perder a minha irmã!"

I looked at her pained I couldn't stay here though…

"im so sorry mary. Im so, so, sorry"

I looked at Aro who looked pained and angry

"Im leaving to find my mate."

He looked at me, turned to my sister and gathered in his arms.

He sighed deeply

"I'll give you 3 months. If you do not find him…you will come back. Is that clear Isabella"

"Yes sir!"

_**OK I know that since im an anime person this may be a small, small shock, do dot hate on me! I 3 writing twilight story's for Bella and jasper! To me they would be just so cute!**_

_**Any way! For translation in the order they appeared in the story!**_

"**Let me go Mary, i will visit. you know this!"**

"**Bella tell me what is wrong, please? You know I love you sister! PLEASE! I can not lose my sister"**

_**Ok! Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…I realized NOW that maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't have run through Texas! I mean… HELLO vamps wars? Bella? Hello? Well now I guess that maybe getting chomped on by like 30 newborns wasn't the uh…best idea…

"FOR FUCKS SAKE GET THE HELL _OFF_ ME!"

I ripped the last one up and burned him. My legs and arms hurt…a lot. Right. Marcus said Alaska. Um… right how to GET to Alaska…

*5 hours later*

So im still looking around Texas for someone with directions…omg I see

I squinted

Oh it's a vamp!

"HEY VAMP BOY!"

He turned stunned and growled. I rolled my eyes but slightly moved my head in a submissive gesture.

I walked over to him and blurted out my question

"Yea…how do you get to Alaska from here?"

"Darling you know you're in northern Texas right?"

"yes well, I got off a plane from Italy into Texas ad I need to get to Alaska I have some …" I cut short what was I supposed to say? Friends? A mate? "I have some people I need to see there… I'd appreciate it if you would help a girl"

"Can I have a name of the people you lookin' for sug?"

I looked at him closely. Should I trust him?

"Can you please just tell me where to go…?"

"Fine…"

And he launched into directions.


	3. Chapter 3

The stranger was nice enough… I mean i…well…

_Got this dance that's more than real_

_Drink Brass Monkey - here how you feel_

_Put your left leg down - your right leg up_

_Tilt your head back - let's finish the cup_

_M.C.A. with the bottle - D. rocks the can_

_Adrock gets nice with Charlie Chan_

_We're offered Moet - we don't mind Chivas_

_Wherever we go with bring the Monkey with us_

_Adrock drinks three - Mike D. is D._

_Double R. foots the bill most definitely_

_I drink Brass Monkey and I rock well_

_I got a Castle in Brooklyn - that's where I dwell_

Oh…that's my phone

"Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

"Yes Mary?"

"_Just checking in…are you all right? You aren't hurt? Did anyone threaten you? Did a vampire try and hurt you? Did you kill any humans? Have you hunted yet have you had s-"_

"Mary! SHUT UP and let me answer! Im fine! I'll call you later once I find my mate! I gatta go!"

"_Good bye Bella I'll call you at the end of the week to check again! keep safe._ _Adeus irmã. enviar o meu amor a seu cônjuge. Eu vou manter contato. não se esqueça ... 3 meses"_

I knew someone ws listening in on her conversation. Only we knew Portuguese

_Mary's pov_

I hung up and stared at the girl in front of me.

"What do you need?"

"Where is master?"

"You mean my husband?"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes.

She. Rolled. Her. Eyes. At me. Me.

"Jane. Leave."

"no"

"I said leave."

I stood

"I said no. im looking for Aro"

"And he is not in his chambers at the moment. Leave."

"You have no right to give me orders"

I was in front of her ripping her arm off in seconds he screams was like music to my ears

"You insignificant CHILD! You will show me respect!"

"Yo. You don't deserve it, you're no true vampire you drink _Animals like your stupid sister"_

I ripped off her head and walked out of the room. I saw Felix on my way to the throne room

"Felix. Collect Jane's… pieces from my chambers."

"um mary?"

I looked at him

"yes?"

"if you don't mind, may I ask what she did?"

"she was her stupid, annoying, childish self"

I kept walking. Sigh. What to do. What to do…


	4. Chapter 4

_Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Omg shoes._

"Hello?"

"_Isabella, um hello it's Aro."_

"Um yea I know, what's wrong?"

"_Right well your sister is ripping Jane up and I don't know how to stop her- Mary don't light that! - any way can you help me?"_

I looked at my phone like it burned me.

"Um… try ah…distracting her…you DO know how…just the normal way she distracts you…"

"_I shall try that, thank you dear"_

Click.

Well then…that was…unexpected… oh I smell mountain lion…

I ran through the trees and unfortunately onto someone hunting.

"Shit"

I heard a hiss and I screamed and moved.

"GET BACK HERE YOUBITCH THAT WAS MY FOOOD THTS NOW COLD"

"IM SORRY OH SHIT IM SORRY!"

She stopped when she saw my face.

"You're… an animal drinker…"

"Yes"

"Im Tanya, you are…?"

"Bella"

She breathed out my name

"Bella?"

"Um yes…ah i- im sorry for interrupting your hunt…I was just passing through…im trying to find uh…some…uh friends…"

"May I have these friends' names?"

"Well Cullen's…their also animal drinkers…um do you know them?"

"Yes. I do accutly. They are living with me and my sisters at the moment"

"OH"

"I can, show you to them? If you like?"

"Yes please! Thank you so much ive been traveling for weeks…"

"Where are you from little one?"

"Italy…well it ws where I was changed…my sister has her mate there, she well changed me there…im sorry im rambling aren't i?"

"It's…quite alright."

She smiled at me and I smiled back…

We were running through the trees and I saw a house up ahead and I stopped

"Are you alright?"

"I- im nervous…I haven't seen them since….well I was human…"

"If you don't mind may I have your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Voulturi."

"Oh my good lord"

"Im sorry did I say something wrong- I…"

"No, No! I apologize I was just startled!"

"Oh…" I said quietly…

"Well im sure they will be glad to see you Bella… it's good to finally meet you!"

I smiled slightly and I walked with her to the house. We arrived and she told me to stand outside when she explained.

She walked inside an di heard her…obviously

"Um everyone! I have an unexpected guest with me…will you come downstairs?"

"Tanya? What's wrong?" carsile. I had tears weld up that would never fall…my father figure…

"No no carsile everything is fine…I just had a…surprise while hiking"

"Where the guest then? Did you eat her? Ws she human? Ohhhh did you see her eat a griz-" Emmet my big brother bear…

"Shut up babe let her talk" Rosalie, my hateful, cold…but still sister…

"Tanya dear what happened?" esme…my mother…

I broke into silent sobs on the other side of that door

"Eddy! Hurry up…" Alice? Calling…Edward… eddy?

"Alice" I heard hiss of her name "must you be so damn loud?"

"Well sor-y jasper!" ah so it was jasper…I wonder…

"Everyone! Quiet! Let me talk here!"

"Go ahead Tanya" Edward. My dead heart stung.

"Right well I was hunting and i got disturbed…well anyway I snapped at the one who interrupted and was distracted by her eyes…you know there aren't many animal drinkers so you can understand… well anyway I got talking to her and she is well…from Italy…in other word the Voulturi.. But…that's not the odd part…she said her name was Bella. I asked her for her full name and well…"

"Bella…" I heard Emmet whisper

"Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan Voulturi…"

"BELLSY BEAR?"

"Where is she Tanya" I heard esme say softly

"On the other side of that door…"

I moved back suddenly knowing that someone would barge out…

The door slammed off its hinges and emmet looked wildly at me before grinning and screaming "BELSY BEAR!"

He picked me up and spun me around and hugged me tightly while I dry sobbed into him

I felt a pull to the house so I knew I wasn't Emmet's mate… I smiled slightly when he put me down.

"ROSY LOOK ITS BELSY BEARS! JAZZY IT'S BELSY"

I looked inside the door and saw rose staring at me like I was a piece of trash

"Why did you get changed?"

"It's not really anyone's business…" I said back quietly then my phone went off.

It's time to face what this love has done to me

I can't escape, only your love can save me

"Phone hold on"

"Hello?"

"_Care to explain why your sister and her mate are fucking everywhere?"_

"Caius I can explain…"

"_You better start fucking explaining…"_

"Right, right, well hes distracting her from killing Jane."

"_That's…it…"_

"Yes"

"_I shall talk to you when you get home Isabella. Do hurry up. You r sister is dry sobbing your name for the past few weeks. It's hard to execute people when shesh fucking crying all over Aro."_

"Right well they ARE mates!"

"_Yes, yes, I know, I am dreading to know who YOUR mate is."_

"Yes well I really got to go I'll talk to you later Caius"

Click.

"Right well sorry about that"

"Bella…who is your sister?"

"Mary Anne Swan Voulturi"

"Her, mate?"

"Aro."

"…"

Everyone was silent. Rose snorted at me and gave me a look that made me want to burn her.

"So that's why you aren't dead? Your sister saved your knowing ass from being killed. And what? You thought being on an animal diet would be good because you wanted to be a Cullen right?"

"Really? No. in reality I was raped, Charlie was killed; I was left with her as a guardian. She brought me to Italy. I was given the choice of like or death and I said life just after a few years. It eventually got too much seeing everyone so happy around me that I tried taking my own life. Sister saw my bleeding out in my room from smelling the blood and saw me dyeing before her eyes. She then changed me almost killing me. I woke up 5 days later. I was on a normal human diet and became board because they never put up a fight, so me and my sister changed to an animal diet for a thrill."

Rose stared at me for a moment before opening her mouth to apologize when I just said

"Save your pity for someone who wants it"

She stared at me with her mouth flapping.

"I came to say hello and thanks for you all abandoning me."

Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey

Brass Monkey - junkie

That funky Monkey

"Yes?"

"_BELLA! OMG WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME ~SOB~"_

"Mary"

"_Did you ever find who you were looking for?"_

"Yes. And it's not what I expected. At all. But I'll call you later."

"_Bella? Are you alright? What happened…?"_ I heard her scream for Aro "_Did someone hurt you? Bella I will kill them painfully. I need to see some venom running and screams tell me who Bella!"_

"Why weren't you mated with Caius?"

"_Because I wasn't. Now. Who. The. Hell. Upset. You."_

"Who do you fucking think"

"_I swear I wil kill those Cullen's one by one and torcher them! Come home."_

"Im planning on it. I should've never left."

"_Felix misses you"_

"Im sure he does"

"Well Im hanging up"

Click.

_**Well everyone? What do you think! Read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Ok I'd like to clear some things up! First of all, Edward left Bella, while she was getting better, she had gotten well raped. A few months later Victoria killed Charlie by ripping him apart and leaving him for Bella to find. During his funeral her sister, Mary, had come to pay her respects to her father. She has some abandonment issues it seems and there IS a reason she's selfish when Bella wants to leave. Jane hates Bella and her sister. She always has. When they went on the animal diet she got worse calling them 'fake'. One key thing about Mary and Bella are their tempers. Bella changed when she had gotten changed. She agreed fully to the human diet, but when her sister had no 'fun' in eating she asked Bella to change her diet with her so they could 'hunt' together. The reason for the change in the diet was because Mary is known to be heartless and gets irritated and board very quickly. She loves action. Bella wants to leave to find her mate. Mary is being a big ol' cry baby because she doesn't want to lose another family member. And the reason Bella was changed was because she had stabbed her-self multiple times in a suicide attempt, being fed up with the happiness surrounding her. Mary, not wanting to lose her sister changes her. Mary's from the southern states and her story will come up soon. She becomes kinder as the story goes on I assure you people. Bella and her sister aren't cold hearted bitches. Rose still is though for now. ANYWAY back to the story hoped that cleared some things up, I you have any questions, suggestions, or anything else feel free to either have it in a review or PM me. I'll answer to the best of my ability without ruining my story **__**^_^**_

Click.

"Right where was i?"

"Bella I'd like to ap-" Rosalie tried to say

"Shut your damn mouth. You don't just get away with insulting me, then after hearing my pitiful story you want to apologize? Rosalie, don't tempt me. Im not the same 'little Bella' you all left behind. Im different now. Now. Where. Was. I."  
"I have no damn idea!"

"Bella, how long have you been a vampire?" carsile asked suddenly. I looked at him sadly,

"My one year was 3 weeks ago" I said back quietly. I didn't want them to know. I kinda wanted to leave before they found out about my powers…

"Hey Bella! Want to go shopping!"

"No."

"Don't say no to your best friend!" I glared at her after that.

"Alice. You are not. My best friend." I said very slowly and a threat in each word I didn't want to deal with her shit. I looked back at carsile and still felt nothing but that fatherly bond…hmm…then that means…

OHH FUCK SHIZZNITS!

"Hello Bella"

"Fuckward"

"E-excuse me? That is not language for a lady!"

I raised an eyebrow…I dated…THAT!

"Right anyway Fuckward…how you been lately? Found your matey yet?"

"Yes"

"Well? Who is the un-lucky gal?"

"I am not unlucky!"

I looked at the pouting voice. I stared at her. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared some more…and some more…finally I looked back at Edward and tilted my head to the side and looked at eddy.

"You are right Alice. Edward is the unlucky one"

"Wh-"

"Bella just because you are jealous that Alice is my mate an you are not does not m-"

I threw back my head and laughed

"M-m-me? Je- ~hysterical laughing~ jealous of h-her? PLEASE! I feel SORRY for her."

I heard a chuckle to my left and I looked towards the source.

Jasper.

"Heyy jasper the friendly ghost."

He raised an eyebrow

"You look like you need some sun. You're a bit pale over there!"

"I could say the same about you."

"Ah I bet you could. I haven't seen or felt sun since I was in Texas."

He looked a little shocked about me being in Texas. Well!

Now what to- Ow. Ow. Ow. OW.

Jasper looked uncomfortable as well…oh right. Empth.

"Um I think I will go hunting. It's been great catching up. Nice to meet you Tanya!"

One name was stuck in my head.

Jasper.

Of course.

I ran through the trees and I suddenly knew I was being followed. I turned and growled.

_Jasper's Pov_

Today had been going nicely. Of course until I got that damn phone call from the shit head

_Flashback_

_I feel so close to you right now _

_It's a force field _

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal _

_Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall _

_And there's no stopping us right now _

_I feel so close to you right now_

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey fuck head. Watch out I feel a change coming your way me and char are coming up to see you"**_

"_Bad or good change?"_

"_**Good. Like a mate kinda good change"**_

"_Mate?"_

"_**Yea, well I and char are heading up well be there in a few days…"**_

"_Ok well b-"_

"_**Oh, one more thing"**_

"_Yes?"_

"_**Make the moves she won't"**_

"_Oh and peter?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Stop using char's phone"_

_Click._

_End of flashback_

I was walking around the upstairs, Tanya had gone hunting. I stopped into the library and looked through the shelves of books for one on war.

Found it.

I was reading for a good hour or so when I heard two pairs of footsteps. Tanya and someone else. I heard Tanya say to the person

"Stay inside while I explain"

"Um everyone! I have an unexpected guest with me…will you come downstairs?"

"Tanya? What's wrong?"

"No no carsile everything is fine…I just had a…surprise while hiking"

"Where the guest then? Did you eat her? Ws she human? Ohhhh did you see her eat a griz-"

"Shut up babe let her talk"

"Tanya dear what happened?"

"Eddy! Hurry up…"

"Alice" I hissed "must you be so damn loud?"

"Well sor-y jasper!"

"Everyone! Quiet! Let me talk here!"

"Go ahead Tanya".

"Right well I was hunting and i got disturbed…well anyway I snapped at the one who interrupted and was distracted by her eyes…you know there aren't many animal drinkers so you can understand… well anyway I got talking to her and she is well…from Italy…in other word the Voulturi.. But…that's not the odd part…she said her name was Bella. I asked her for her full name and well…"

"Bella…" I heard Emmet whisper

"Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan Voulturi…"

"BELLSY BEAR?"

"Where is she Tanya" I heard esme say softly

"On the other side of that door…" "BELSY BEAR!"

"ROSY LOOK ITS BELSY BEARS! JAZZY IT'S BELSY"

"Why did you get changed?"

"It's not really anyone's business…"

it's time to face what this love has done to me

I can't escape, only your love can save me

"Phone hold on"

"Hello?"

"_Care to explain why your sister and her mate are fucking everywhere?"_

"Caius I can explain…"

"_You better start fucking explaining…"_

"Right, right, well hes distracting her from killing Jane."

"_That's…it…"_

"Yes"

"_I shall talk to you when you get home Isabella. Do hurry up. You r sister is dry sobbing your name for the past few weeks. It's hard to execute people when shesh fucking crying all over Aro."_

"Right well they ARE mates!"

"_Yes, yes, I know, I am dreading to know who YOUR mate is."_

"Yes well I really got to go I'll talk to you later Caius"

Click.

"Right well sorry about that"

"Bella…who is your sister?"

"Mary Anne Swan Voulturi"

"Her, mate?"

"Aro."

"…"

Everyone was silent. Rose snorted at bella…this pull

"So that's why you aren't dead? Your sister saved your knowing ass from being killed. And what? You thought being on an animal diet would be good because you wanted to be a Cullen right?"

"Really? No. in reality I was raped, Charlie was killed; I was left with her as a guardian. She brought me to Italy. I was given the choice of like or death and I said life just after a few years. It eventually got too much seeing everyone so happy around me that I tried taking my own life. Sister saw my bleeding out in my room from smelling the blood and saw me dyeing before her eyes. She then changed me almost killing me. I woke up 5 days later. I was on a normal human diet and became board because they never put up a fight, so me and my sister changed to an animal diet for a thrill."

Rose stared at her for a moment before opening her mouth to apologize when she just said

"Save your pity for someone who wants it"

She stared at her with her mouth flapping.

"I came to say hello and thanks for you all abandoning me."

Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey

Brass Monkey - junkie

That funky Monkey

"Yes?"

"_BELLA! OMG WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME ~SOB~"_

"Mary"

"_Did you ever find who you were looking for?"_

"Yes. And it's not what I expected. At all. But I'll call you later."

"_Bella? Are you alright? What happened…?" "Did someone hurt you? Bella I will kill them painfully. I need to see some venom running and screams tell me who Bella!"_

"Why weren't you mated with Caius?"

"_Because I wasn't. Now. Who. The. Hell. Upset. You."_

"Who do you fucking think"

"_I swear I wil kill those Cullen's one by one and torcher them! Come home."_

"Im planning on it. I should've never left."

"_Felix misses you"_ I got jelious. Who was Felix to her?

"Im sure he does"

"Well Im hanging up"

She hung up and kept talking. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction to Edward and Alice

When she said she needed to hunt I decide to follow her. I wanted to see about this weird pull I let towards her.

I noticed that I got caught as she leapt towards me

Ops

_Bella's Pov_

I stopped as I hit Th person

"Jasper?"

"Hi"

"What is it?"

"Ok well this is going to be really creepy and all but yea why do I feel a pull towards you"

"Right. Well you will have to figure that out."

"Are you staying?"

"No I have to go home in 4 days"

"Oh…"

"Jasper?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you still with the Cullen's?"

"I don't know…"

"Well if you want you can come with me?"

"I'll think about it darlin'"


	6. Chapter 6

My computer's hard drive crashed every one, and I just got a new one, so I need to retype all my stories new chapters all over again. I apologize for the delays :/


End file.
